


Just as Fun as the First Time

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Magic Kingdoms (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: A Drabble for the Disney Magic Kingdoms mobile game based on Minnie's story quests toward the end. Minnie's been nervous around Mickey lately since coming back to the kingdom and she doesn't know why, but she does eventually figure it out.:D
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Just as Fun as the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 92nd Birthday Mickey and Minnie!  
> Sorry its short folks but work is kicking me in the butt a lot lately.

It was their first real date of an outing sort since Minnie was finally magicked back into the kingdom, and Mickey could feel her nervousness. Well, it _seemed_ like she was nervous anyway and neither of them could figure out why. She had stuttered when she asked him out to see this music show, and most notably _now_ he could feel her palm sweat seep into his glove as they held hands. Mickey was baffled as to why she was so nervous about going to see the show though, as it was a pretty basic and mediocre date idea even for them, but he knew one way to calm her down and make her feel a little better about whatever it was that was bothering her, but it would have to wait until after the show.

Dancing with Mickey always made Minnie feel better no matter what was on her mind. Ironically, dancing with him after the show made her realize why she was so nervous lately in the first place.

She was falling in love with him all over again, and of course neither of them would have it any other way. Especially since it was just as fun as the first time.


End file.
